The present invention relates to ticket handling machines and pertains particularly to a ticket validating machine.
Parking lots in many parts of the country often use credits given by merchants to patrons to collect parking fees from the merchants. This is currently accomplished by stamping the parking ticket at the store. The parking ticket is then processed by a clerk or a bookkeeper for the collection operation.
It is desirable to reduce the personnel involved in operating parking lots and in handling the tickets therefrom. Currently available machines for processing tickets, however, are complicated and expensive. The expense of such machines often make them too expensive to utilize and the complications thereof require costly maintenance.
It is therefore desirable that some automatic and inexpensive ticket validator be available for automatically making a machine readable record on a magnetic tape.